The Golden Years
by fourtrislover4
Summary: Tris is new to the city but has a secret of her own. Four is the resident player, both sports and girls. When their paths cross in high school there are sparks. Will Four change for Tris? Characters are in high school. Later FourTris. M/MA Language. Sexual Content, and Rape.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!****Just an idea!**

**_Tris POV_**

How long have you sat in a car? Well my butt can tell you the answer; fourteen horribly hours. My brother, Caleb, likes to talk about how smart he is… a lot. It gets quite annoying after the tenth hour. We just moved from Arizona to Chicago. My father works with the government and my mother is a high school Math teacher. I'm Beatrice Prior. Average Junior in high school. I just turned sixteen a week ago and my parents are already lecturing me on how bad boys are and they're just trouble.

Our new house is big… really big. Seven bedrooms, three of which have a balcony, five and half bathrooms, a huge kitchen, living room, dining room, game room, and a ton of closets. We get to choose where we live because my dad is a powerful man. Caleb and I are the first ones in, looking for our new bedrooms. I find one that has a balcony and a beautiful view of the city.

"Do you like it?" my mom asks as I look around the room.

"Love it, can I take this room, please?" I beg her.

"Of course sweetheart!" she kisses my temple.

I squeal "Thanks mom!"

"School starts in a week, can you get all unpacked by then?" she asks me.

"Yes, there shouldn't be a problem. Hey mom can I have some money to go shopping?" I ask as she starts to walk down stairs.

"Yes, but you need to find a job. I'm not going to pay for you the rest of your life!" she yells from the bottom of the stairs.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I wake up the next morning and put on a sport bra and running shorts. I also put my blonde hair in a ponytail and grab my iPhone. I usually run in the mornings, but today I thought I would just go for a slow jog. With my music going and the sun is rising everything is beautiful. I stop to take in the view. We live by a golf course so there is a big pond in the center. It's the prefect view. The water is so still it looks like glass and I could walk on it without creaking it. I jog back home and get ready for the day.

I decided to go explore our new city. Caleb begged if he could come, but I told him that I was going shopping and do girly things. Which is partly true, I am going shopping, but before that I'm going to go to a fight club. I'm so ecstatic to go there, they say only the best get in. I have been training for three years. I had my first trainer, Amar, when I was thirteen. He moved away when I was fifteen and never said where he was going. So I started training by myself. Amar taught me a lot so I just kept practicing. I'm hoping to get in as a fighter. I love beating the shit out of people, especially when they say 'I can break you like a twig' or 'I'm going to fight a _little _girl, well this will be easy'. I have broken quite a few noses for the '_little_ girl' comment.

People say there is a secret entrance to the Pit. Up a seven story building to be exact. There is only one seven story building in Chicago, the old "abandoned" hotel on Hancock Ave. All the windows are blocked off by wood and the doors are sealed tight. I find a fire escape and start climbing. My legs are burning by the time I get to the top. There's a large hole in the center of the roof. _Of course. They want people to jump and see if they have the stomach for it._ I think, _something will caught me. Don't think just jump. _If I think about I won't have the stomach for it. I bend my knees and jump.

Something hard hits my back. A net. I start to laugh. When I look to my left I see people staring at me.

"What?" I question.

"How did _you _know about this place?" one of them asks me. He looks around eighteen and has metal all along his face.

"I just moved here and I have been wanting to see this place for months." I reply.

"How? You're just a little girl." He says with a smirk. Ugh, I hate this guy already.

"She must be brave just to jump in a hole when you don't know what's at the bottom, Eric. Brave or stupid." Another one says. A middle aged man with bruised knuckles and dark skin. "Welcome to the Pit. I'm Max." An eruption of cheers and fist fill the room.

"Let's see how she fights." Eric says.

We walk over to a circular arena. I take off my shoes and jacket, I hear some catcalls coming from the crowd. Eric hops in to the arena and takes position. I try to figure out his weakness before he figures out mine. I notice how his hands are close together and high, so I can't hit him in the face, but what's protecting his midsection. He makes the first move by diving for my waist. I dodge it just in time and he face plants it. I tries to grab my feet, but I'm too fast I leap over him and kick him in between the shoulder blades. While he's recovering from that, he gets me in the ribs. I send a quick punch to his temple, knocking him out. I feel a rush of triumph and pain go through me as the crowd lifts me up and cheers me on.

"You never told me your name." Max says, clapping my on the back.

"Be-"Beatrice sounds like a little girl's name. "Tris"

"Well Tris, it looks like you can stay for a while" Max smiles at me.

**Well that was chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it. On my other story "No One to Save Me" some people were saying that there was already a story like that out there. I'm terribly sorry! I'm new at this and I haven't read all of the fanfics out there. I'm really sorry! Please forgive me! And review on this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

_**Tris POV**_

After my fight with Eric I head to the mall to pick up some school clothes. I find six dresses, five short shorts, three pairs of skinny jeans, seven crop tops and a few pairs of shoes. When I start to walk out, I look for my keys in my bag. I hit another solid object, the impact shot up pain through my side and I wince. I look up and see a beautiful pair of blue eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." He says with a sad smile.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." I say. I look around us and were aren't alone; two boys who look like brothers and two girls. One of the girls is kissing one of the boys' cheek. "Sorry again." I whisper. I meant to say it louder but my throat feels tight. I notice the boy with blue eyes has his hand around my elbow, keeping me steady. I walk away as steadily as I can still feeling light headed because of the pain surrounding my rib cage.

When I get home I rush up stairs and take off all my clothes to inspect my side. I have a huge black-blue bruise covering most of my right side. I won't be able to wear my crop-tops until my side is healed. I get into the bath and take an ice bath to help with the swelling. I didn't realize how late is got. Almost one in the morning. I get up slowly, biting my tongue to keep from screaming out. I whimper a little and clamp my hand around my mouth. I go to bed that night sleeping on my left side without a shirt, it hurts too much to raise my arms up.

The next morning I get up and say I'm going for a run but instead I'm going to go see a doctor. Max said there were doctors at the Pit and could help me without the medical cost. I go through the back door and head to the Pit.

I know if I jump from the roof to the net that would hurt, so I go through the underground entrance instead. When I get to the Pit's hospital I'm told to take off my shirt.

"I can't, it hurts too much." I tell the doctor.

"Well, hun how am I going to look at it if I can't see it?" she asks me. I slowly take off my shirt, wincing every time I go to fast. The doctor has a puzzled look on her face.

"What? Is it bad?"

"No you just have four bruised ribs. Here is some painkillers, I'm going to give you a shot to help it heal faster. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's okay." My whole body shots up with pain when she gives me a shot in the ribs. I take some of the painkillers; they taste like sour lemons.

"Okay you are all good, just don't get punched there again. Okay? And take one drop of the painkillers every six hours or so." She smiles at me. Before I go I see Eric with medical tape over his nose. _Good I broke it, _I say to myself.

**Monday: First Day of School.**

I wake up with the same throbbing pain in my side. I have been sleeping without a shirt this whole week. I look in the mirror again, my side is yellowish- brown now. Gross. I still can't wear my crop tops without showing my bruise. So I decide on my black lace dress with flats. I curl the ends of my hair to form soft and full curls. I apply my regular make up; black eyeliner, black mascara, and nude gloss.

"What are you wearing, Beatrice?" Caleb asks me while handing me my breakfast.

"Clothes." I say. I start eating my eggs.

"I got that part, but why a dress with lace? Are you trying to look…hot?" he says, whispering 'hot'.

"No Caleb. I like this dress and you can't stop me from wearing it. Unless you what me to go naked?" I say with a smirk. He doesn't say another word. After breakfast I kiss and hug my parents goodbye and head to the garage. I have a '69 Camaro, I painted it a dark black-blue and it has white racing stripes. My dad and I fixed up this one two years ago.

My school is a ten minute drive from my house. So I leave early so I can pick up my schedule and find my locker. I stubble my way to the office and see a lady wearing all black with a gray streak in her hair.

"What's up kid?" she say without looking up.

"I'm new here and I need my schedule."

"Okay, name?"

"Beatrice Prior."

"Yeah, here you go…"

**Locker: 641 Locker combination: 476**

**First Hour: AP Physical Education; Teacher: Coach Wu**

**Second Hour: AP Mathematics; Teacher: Mrs. Prior**

**Third Hour: AP Human Biology; Teacher: Mrs. Matthews **

**Lunch**

**Fourth Hour: AP History; Teacher: Mr. Greene**

**Fifth Hour: Art; Teacher: Mrs. Wu**

"…See you in in fifth hour." She says with a smile.

I start to walk down the hallways when I finally realize. I'm lost. I see a group of kids giggle and I walk up to them.

"Is something funny?" I say getting irritated.

"You have been walking in circles the last five minutes" a tall, lean, tan girl says. "I'm Christina." I look around and recognize the dark skinned boy from the other day. He was with the boy with blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Tris. Can you point me in the right direction?" I say looking around.

"Sure what's your locker number?" I hand her my paper "Cool your locker is a few down from mine and you are dead center in the middle of the jocks." She says with a sad tone.

"Great!" I say sarcastically

"This is Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn." Christina says "We have all the same classes but without you. Do you have anything that isn't AP?"

"Art."

"Well we have one class together, but you have all your classes with the seniors."

"I could get Zeke to show you where your classes are." The tan boy-Uriah says.

"Zeke?" I ask him.

"My older brother. He's the one that was next to me at the mall." Uriah explains.

"Oh… Okay." I say shyly.

"He won't bite… I think." Uriah smirks.

"Okay as long as he has his rabies shot." I joke back.

We walk down the hallway talking-well they are talking I'm listening. I see a tall boy leaning against my locker.

"Excuse me please move." I ask. The tall boy turns around and I find myself getting lost in his deep blue eyes.

"So you can talk." He say peeling himself off my locker, he looks down at me like he is weighting and measuring me.

"Yes. Why do you say that?"

"Well when you ran into me at the mall you hardly said two words." He says.

"I did I said 'I'm sorry' two words." I say while putting my stuff into my locker. I close my locker and say "Do you know where I could find a guy named Zeke?"

"Why do you need Zeke? Is he your new boy toy or something, you know he has a girlfriend." He turns from me and starts to yell. "HEY SHAUNA! ZEKE IS-"But I stop him from finishing that sentence but slamming my foot into his foot "Ouch! What was that for?"

"I'm not dating Zeke or anyone for that matter. He is just showing me my classes." I say.

"Why didn't you get Uriah or another one of your junior friends to help you?"

"Because all my classes are AP and none of my 'junior friends' have them. I have all my classes with Zeke. And why am I telling you all of this?" I whisper- yell.

"I don't know. And if you have all your classes with Zeke then you also have all you classes with me." He says smirking. "I don't even know your name."

"Tris" I say rolling my eyes.

"I'm Four and here comes Zeke." He says. I turn around and see the boy who looks like Uriah but a little shorter and with a girl around his arm. The same girl who was kissing him cheek when they were at the mall.

"Hey I'm Zeke and this is Shauna. Uriah told me we have the same classes and I'm here to escort you to first hour." Zeke says with a British accent for the last part. We all head down the hallway and when we get to the entrance to the locker rooms, Shauna takes me instead. I get changed in a bathroom stall instead so no one will see my bruises. I throw on a back sports bra and running shorts and a white tank top. Shauna and I go to gym, but I stop in my track when I see the gym coach…


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_**Tris POV**_

Amar? What is he doing here? Why didn't he tell me? I stop thinking and start running, but not away from him but towards him. I throw my arms around his neck and squeeze, even though it hurts like hell.

"Tris?" Amar says. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" at this point everyone is looking at us like we're naked.

"I just moved here!" I stop hugging him and punch him in the arm. "Why didn't you ever tell me where you went or why?"

"I didn't want to leave but… I'll tell you later." He says while rubbing his arm. "Man, you can really pack a punch now."

"I've been practicing. For three years!" I stop looking at all the people who are giving us weird looks.

"Alright I have to start class." He clears his throat. "Okay class today we are just going to run a mile and see where you are all at." I hear groans coming from the crowd. I don't mind the run, I love to run. It's just going to be a pain in the ass with my ribs still hurting. Amar used to make me run before session. Now I just do it because I love to feel free. Everyone lines up and Amar takes out a blow horn. Without a warning he blows it. Everyone takes off running, full speed, but no one is as fast as me. Wincing every step I make it to the head of the crowd. I don't know how I got so head with almost crying out with every step. Then I hear footsteps running along with me. Four is running with me. I'm surprised he is so fast, especially with his large frame. We pass the line together. Not racing each other but staying at the same pace.

"Good job Four and Tris, 4:47 is your guy's time." Amar shouts.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to keep up." I say.

"Well just one of my may perks!" he says.

"Ha-ha funny." I turn to Amar. "Hey Amar is that it can I go take a shower?"

"Yeah sure Tris. You to Four, you guys sink!" I make a face at him and start walking to the girl's locker room. But Four grabs my elbow make electricity shot through my arm. What just happened? I look at him and put on a confused look.

"What?" I ask.

"How do you know Amar so personally?" Four asks.

"Why would I tell you?"

"I don't know, but I'm just curious."

"He was my personal trainer back in Arizona. He left without telling me stop I thought he died or something." I say and turn back into the locker room.

I take a shower and do my hair and makeup again when the other girls start to come in.

"What took you guys so long?" I ask

"Sorry some of us aren't Forest Gump." Shauna says panting.

"Fair enough." I head out of the locker room and see Four standing there.

"Were you wanting for someone?" I ask.

"Yeah. For you actually, Zeke asked me to escort you." He says

"Why? Did he not want to be seen with me or something?"

"Or something. Are you ready?"

"Yeah I just have to get some of my books out of my locker." I say. "And thanks for walking me." He smiles and starts walking. When we get closer to the door I pull him aside.

"Hey my mom is the one teaching this class I would appreciate if you weren't a jerk with her."

"Meeting your mom the first day. Don't you think we are moving a little fast, Tris?" He smirks.

"Ha-Ha. Promise?"

"I will only promise if you go out with me tonight." Another smirk.

"Why do you want to go out with me?"

"Promise?" He imitates me.

"Yeah. You?"

"Pinky!" I laugh and we walk into the classroom. _Here we go. _But before we do Four grabs my hand and laces it with his. That spark comes again but this time it stays there.

"Hey sweetheart! Who's this?" My mom say eyeing both of us and staying on our hands.

"Mom, this is Four. Four this is my mom." He releases my hand to shake my mother's. When he's done he reconnects our hands.

"Hello Mrs. Prior" Four says.

"Oh nonsense. Please call my Natalie." My mom says. "Okay go find your seats class will begin in a short while."

"Okay. Are you going to tell people you're my mother?" I ask.

"I think people can tell for themselves, Tris." Four responds.

"Well honey, only if you don't want me to." She says.

"No. You can tell them, I was just wondering." I say with a smile.

"Okay go find your seats!" she says.

"Love you mom!" I say.

"I love you too, Bea." Her voice is soft and light.

"Well that was interesting…" Four says. I punch him arm the arm, lightly. He sits next to me.

"Oh shut up!" I whisper-yell. Right then Eric walks in; his nose still wrapped with medical tape. "Oh. Shit." I whisper.

"What? What's wrong?" Four asks me.

"Eric."

"How do you know him?"

_I did that to him, _I think.

"Tris?" Four says. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. Out of all the schools in Chicago, he comes here. Out of all my classes, we have this one together. Out of all the seats, he picks the one in front of me.

"Tris? I didn't realize you went to high school. I thought you were in middle school. My mistake." Eric says smirking.

"Shut up, Eric." Four says sounding bored.

"What are you her new bodyguard?" Eric says

"I didn't need a bodyguard last time and I won't need one this time." I say. Eric's smirk is fading.

"What do you mean 'last time'?" Four looks at both of us.

"We aren't allowed to talk about it. Just drop it." I say. Eric looks at me like he's going to tackle me.

"Is there a problem, honey?" My mom steps in.

"No problem, mom. We're fine." She nods and starts to walk away.

"So this is mommy's class is it? Maybe I should tell her what her daughter does on her spare time." Eric's smirk is back, but I don't want to give up fighting.

"What is he talking about, sweetheart?" my mom asks.

"Nothing!" I snap back. "Nothing."

"Honey you will tell me at home. Are we clear?" she tells me.

"Yes ma'am." She walks back to her desk and I turn to Eric. "Are you trying to get me kicked out or do you just want me to break your nose again?"

"Mmmh…" Eric taps his chin.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_**Tris POV**_

"_Mmmh…"Eric taps his chin. _

"What do you want from me?" I whisper-yell.

"Oh… I don't know. Maybe to have a good time?" Eric says more like a command than a question.

"What? No way, you sick son of a bitch!" Four says. I completely forgot he was still sitting next to me.

"Well, do you want mommy to find out what her 'sweetheart' has been doing?" Eric snickers.

"You would be kicking me out as well as yourself!" I rise my voice slightly. I need to calm down. My thoughts are still on 'having a good time with Eric'.

"Well, actually no. I wouldn't." Eric hisses. "I have been there for over two years and I have gotten pretty good at kicking people out without outing myself."

"Out of where?" Four says.

"I can't tell you." I say.

"Why not?" Four responds.

"Later," I say to Four. He then turns a walks over to Zeke. I haven't even noticed the people starting to fill the room. Turning back to Eric: "What do you want?"

"Meet me at this address at nine tomorrow night," He scribbles down some words and numbers and hands me the paper. "Wear something… sexy."

_I hate you, _I mouth to him. Four comes back with Zeke, Shauna, and Lauren in tow. They all sit by me and Four. I can see the way Lauren looks at Four. She likes him, but I don't think he can see it. My mom starts talking and I zone out until I hear my name called.

"Beatrice, honey?" My mom asks.

"Yes," I say

"Are you going to introduce yourself to the class?" Her eyes are asking another question. _Are you okay? _

"Oh…Um I'm Beatrice Prior but I go by Tris. I'm a junior here but I have all AP classes. I do track and golf." I say.

"Okay… Four your turn." My mother says.

"I'm Four, it's a nickname don't ask. I'm a senior and I do football and golf as well." Four smiles at me when he says 'golf'. God I love his smile, eyes, and lips. I have to get to know him better and my mom has just the excuse.

"Okay everyone pair up with the person sitting next to you," I blush and Four smiles.

"I guess we're partners." I say.

"I guess so," he says.

"Your house or mine?" his face looks terrified when I say 'your house'.

"Your house," he says, nodding his head. "Yeah, your house would be better. We'll have the teacher there to help us."

"Okay what time?"

"Um… five tomorrow evening?" That leaves us about three hours to do this project before my time with Eric…

"Yeah, that's fine." I say with a convincing smile. The bell rings and I basically sprint out of the room. Third hour was weird. Four sat next to me again and I learned that Mrs. Mathews is like a crazy scientist. We're making serums to test out later in the fall. I think it's dangerous. What if someone has an allergic reaction or something? Christina drags me to a table and making me sit next to Lynn.

"Why were you holding Four's hand?" Christina squeals.

"'Cause he grabbed it." I'm confused. Why does she care about me holding hands with him?

"Tris, you need to be careful. He has a reputation of a heartbreaker. I don't what you to get hurt the first year you're here." Chris says.

"I know. Aren't all boys like that?"

"This isn't a 'ha-ha' kind of thing. Do you want to go shopping after school and I'll tell you why." She says and I nod.

Fourth hour was boring. Things I already knew about so I just zoned out. By the time art class rolls around I'm tired, hungry, and just can't stop thinking about tomorrow night and what Eric said.

"Okay everyone today you are going to draw a tattoo design. And if you actually want a tattoo, come visit my parlor." Tori says with a wink. I end up drawing three ravens flying towards my heart. And then Tori walks next to me and gasps. "Wow Tris. That's really amazing."

"Thanks." I say. By the time I'm shading in the details the bell rings and I go find Christina. "Are you ready to go?" I ask when I find her.

"Yeah. Do you want to drive?"

"Sure. No problem," I say. We drive for a while before I break the silence. "So what about Four and this whole 'heartbreaker' thing?"

"Um… He isn't a bad person, but a teenaged boy," she pauses. "Helikestotakeagirl'svirginity" she says really fast I can't even understand her.

"What?"

"He like to take a girl's virginity," She looks sad, maybe she pities me for falling for him. "But he's changed around you. Normally he'd sleep with you the first hour you guys met, but he hasn't show any signs of wanting you. I know he likes you."

"How do you know he likes me?"

"'Cause he told me. We're like brother and sister, we tell each other everything. I haven't seen him like this since freshmen year." I pull into the parking lot of the mall and turn off my car.

"What happened his freshmen year?"

"He's mom died and his father became an alcoholic, I shouldn't be telling you this. Please don't tell him I told you this."

"I won't. But why does his like taking a girl's virginity? Why not boxing or something?"

"I think he likes putting us in pain, like the pain that he had when his mother died. No more questions please. I just want to shop."

"Okay, I need to tell you something," I say.

"What? What is it? You guys didn't do it already, did you?"

"No but someone is blackmailing me."

"Who and what do they want?"

"I can't tell you who but he wants to do something with me. He told me to wear something sexy when we meet."

"Or else?"

"Or else he'll kick me out of doing something I love."

"Why did you tell me this?"

"I need help finding something… sexy."

"Tris, please don't do anything stupid. I'll help you, but only if you tell me who it is."

"Umm…"

**Thanks for reading and sorry for not updating sooner. I'm starting school again so I won't be able to update as much but at least once to twice a week. Thanks for reading and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_**Tris POV**_

"_Umm..."_I bite my lip. "I can't tell you"

"Fine, but I can't help you shop. So you'll have to do it yourself." She says getting out of the car. "Tris, please. Don't do anything you'll regret later." With that she walks off, leaving me in the car. I can't be mad at her. She was just trying to help me and I blew her off. I get out of the car and walk into the mall. I find myself going into Rue 21 and Victoria Secret. When I get into VS I find a boy worker and ask:

"Excuse me, may I have you help?" I feel my face getting hot from embarrassment. I boy my age turns around and looks at me. He smells like fresh lemongrass and sage. He has been staring at me for what feels like hours before I snap my fingers to break his daze.

"Oh. Um sorry. What was the question?" He clears his throat.

"I…I need a guy's opinion on something." I reach for the black and purple lace bra on my arm. I also manage to find matching thong. My face heats up when I take out the thong.

"Umm. This combination looks great. Is that all you need? I can see how it look on you, if you go try it on."

"No thanks. I trust your judgment."

"Okay. My name is Al, are you all finished here?"

"Yes, thank you, Al" I walk over to the cashier and pay for my lingerie. I end up buying a halter red dress with black lace and a pair of black stilettos. I hate having to buy these things for Eric. I feel like a slut just walking passed VS. When I get into my car I break down and begin to sob. Why does this have to happen to me? I just barely moved here and going to already the school whore. I hate Eric, but I hate myself more for not standing up to him. I wipe my eyes and head home.

My bruised side is almost healed it's just yellow now. I still sleep without a shirt. Not because of pain but laziness. I'm about to drift off when my phone goes off. I have a text from an unknown person.

_Hey slut, I mean Tris- Unknown_

_Who the hell are you and how did you get my number- Me_

_Wow we talked to today and you don't even remember me? How many guys do you have making plans with you in the near future? And I have my resources- Unknown_

_Eric- Me_

_Did you go pick something up for me tomorrow night- Eric_

_Yes and you are a bastard- Me_

_No need for name calling, my little whore- Eric_

I don't respond to that. His _little whore_? I will never be a whore. I fall asleep with a wet patch circling my cheek.

The next morning I don't take a shower because I take a shower right after P.E and that's first hour. I put on some washed out, ripped high-waist short shorts and a plain white tank top. First hour was easy. One mile and sprints. Second hour is going to be a bitch.

"That outfit looks good, slutty." Eric whispers in my ear. I have to resist the urge to break his nose. Again. The rest out school goes by uneventful. I make it to my car and silently cry. I hear a knock on the down and bury my face into my hands.

"Go away!" I say, not looking up.

"Tris, are you okay?" Four's voice is smooth like honey.

"I said go away!" He walks over to the passenger side and slides in, he picks me up putting me in his lap. I try so hard not to cry in front of him but fail, horribly. I sob into his chest and he is rubbing my back, saying soothing words. By the time I think I'm out of tears, he has a big wet spot where I cried.

"Why did you come here?" I sniff.

"Our project. It's due on Friday and we need to get started on it." He says softly.

"Okay," I wipe my eyes and see him smiling at me. "What's so funny?"

"Um. Your mascara is all over your face!" He cracks up laughing. Soon I find myself laughing as well.

"I'll drive." I say turning on my car. When we pull my house, I hear him gasp.

"You live here?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Almost magical." He smiles. We walk into the house. I notice that my parents and Caleb aren't home yet. I slip off my shoes and go into the kitchen.

"Want something to eat or drink?" He nods when I say 'drink'. "Water, soda, or beer?"

"A beer would be nice." He says with a smirk. I grab two beers and we head up to my room. I see him walk around and looking at all my pictures. "Can you show me the bathroom?"

"That door." I point to the one on the right, while looking for a pencil in my purse.

"Um. Tris?" I look up and see him with my bra and thong in his hands. "What are these?" he looks like he's blushing a little bit.

"Have you never see a girl's underwear before?" I try to act causal as I rip them out of his hands. My face is probably as red as Mars. He clears his throat and says:

"We should get started in the project."

"Agreed." I say. We work for seems like minutes. I look at the clock and see that it is 8:45. "Hey Four, I have to get going to bed. Big day tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow is Wednesday. Nothing big ever happens on Wednesday." He says. Great, I have to lie.

"Um. My brother has something big happening at his school and I don't want to be late. So I'm not going to school tomorrow." I say with a convincing smile.

"Okay, Good night, Tris." He pauses, then kisses my cheek. I blush and he says. "You look good, Tris." With that in mind, he walks over to his car. I can still feel the warmth of his lips on my cheek. I look back at the clock. 8:47, not even two minutes. I walk back up to my room and quickly do my hair and makeup. I throw on my lingerie and dress and slip out of the house. My stomach lurches when I see Eric leaning on my car. Waiting.

**You guys are lucky. Two chapters in one day! Review please! The next chapter will be up either really early in the morning tomorrow, late morning tomorrow, or no chapter at all! Sorry! Please Review! Good or Bad!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

_**Tris POV**_

_My stomach lurches when I see Eric leaning on my car. Waiting._

"Why are you here? I'm leaving right now." I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You were late and I got worried." He says with a mock of concern in his voice. He looks down at my body like he's inspecting a juicy piece of steak. "Wow Tris. You look like you're a little too excited about our plans tonight."

"I really don't feel like getting kicked out because of you." I snap.

"Feisty. I like that about a girl."

"Where are we going?" I ask getting annoyed.

"Who says we are going anywhere?"

"My parents and brother will be back soon."

"I guess we should take a _little _drive then." He sneers.

"Where to?"

"That none of your concern." He says opening the passenger side of his truck. I hesitantly climb in. The truck is fairly tall and my foot can't even reach the bar. I use all my upper body strengthen to pull myself in. I feel something heavy and large touches my ass, his hand. He pushes me up and into the truck. He was either really strong or impatient because when he push it was too much force and I bang my head on the steering wheel. Something warm and dark starts coming from my hairline. Blood. He jumps in the other door with something in his hand. My vision is darkening around the edges. The object in his hand is round, tape. I widen my eyes when I see him out stretch it. He go to work on my hands, taping them together above my head. Before I can scream I see what seems to be a white cloth. He pushes it on to my mouth. I black out before I can get a good scream in.

"Tris? Trissy? Trissy poo?" I hear a man's voice. My eyes feel like someone superglued them shut. I manage to pry one eye open and immediately wish I hadn't. Eric is straddling me. I look up and see a night with a full moon and a billion stars. We're out side, but why? I hear the sound of rushing water and something cold and hard supports my back. The bed of his truck.

"As much as I want to hear you scream and plead, I think I want to have _my _fun first." He takes out something that looks like a dog's collar with a ball on it. I clench my jaw shut when he tries to shove the ball in my mouth. I can feel his hand crawling towards my breasts. He squeezes my right breast hard, I scream out of pain. When I out my mouth to scream he shoves the gag in my mouth, making me choke. He looks down at me and says:

"The dress is going to be a problem." He smirked and reach in his back pocket pulling out a pocketknife. He starts playing with the hem of my dress, dragging the knife up and down my thighs. He starts to cut the dress off. Starting at the hem working his way to my chest. He looks like a little kid, opening a present before Christmas. My dress lies open like a long coat. He cuts the rest of it off hastily. Now the only thing protecting me is my rather lacy bra and thong. He start to play with the lace on my thong, the same way he did my dress. "You know, for a virgin, you dress like a whore." He says while running his filthy hands over my stomach and up along my breasts. I shut my eyes and a thought came to me. _How many girls has he done this to? _A tear leaks from my eye. I can feel him grinding his hips on mine, while his hands are busy unclipping my bra. I open my eyes when I feel a strange sensation go through my body. He's kissing and sucking one of my nipples, while roughly caressing the other with his calloused thumb.

_Please, stop! Stop! _I plead through the gag. He must understand me because I can feel him smirking against my skin. I can start to feel a bulge growing in pants. I can help it: I puke, but I can't get it out, so I'm force to swallow it. I hear him laughing. The sick bastard is laughing at my pain and agony. What seem like eternity of him brutally kneading my breasts, he starts to make his way down to my thong seam. He puts his hands on my knees to keep me trapped. He slowly uses his mouth to take off my thong. I'm completely bare, unprotected, stripped of my dignity and clothes.

"This is a nice look for you, Tris." Eric says. "I'll take off the gag if you promise not to scream for help and you'll be a good little whore." I nod. My jaw is sore and achy. I look at Eric's eyes and see nothing but black pits. He crashes his lips onto mine. I wince when he bites down too hard, making my lip bleed.

I hear the sickening sound of him pulling down his pants zipper. He's down to his boxers. If he wasn't a heartless pig, I might have found him handsome. His hands reach my dry folds and he begins rubbing again. Harder this time. I know I'll have bruises all over my body tomorrow. He slips his middle finger in me causing me to scream, he might as well as stuck a knife into me. A rush of white heat goes through my face when he slaps me. Holding his hand over my mouth, he digs deeper inside of me. I squirm around, trying and failing, to get out from under him. With a sadistic smirk on his face his pushes another finger into me. I wail and thrash my body around, but only earning a punch in the same spot he punched last time.

"I said to behave and you didn't listen. Do I have to take this to the next step fast?" He says. I feel him stop rubbing. He takes his late article of clothing. I can't help but stare. His erection sticks out. I look between his eyes and his over grow dick.

"No! Please no! Don't do this!" I sob.

"Why are you encouraging me more?" he snickers.

"Please I'll do anything! Don't do this!"

"I want this." He dips his head down towards my clit. I expect him to down something painful and awful, but he kisses my slit passionately. He continues kissing and sucking it. He lets out a moan. "God damn, you taste so good!" He spits in his hand and rubs the saliva along his length. "I'm gonna make you scream." He rubs the head of his cock in between my folds. The head goes in but is immediately taken out and I hear grunts. I'm too exhausted to open my eyes, but before I'm gone I see a pair of sad blue eyes.

"Four?" I croak and then black out.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Hey guys sorry if my last chapter was really violent. And I didn't want her to lose her virginity by Eric. At first I was but I really want it to happen with Tobias but I still don't know. Maybe. Sorry! I changed the rating to MA on the summary just in case. Review please!**

_**Tris POV **_

I can feel the ghost hands of Eric still on me, but then I realize they aren't ghosts at all. I widen my eyes instantly and start kicking and screaming. I would have probably punched whoever is on top of me but my hands are still bonded to the truck. He places his hands on my cheeks, gently, and forces me to look at him.

Instead of seeing black pits, I see the bluest eyes; usually filled with happiness, are now filled with rage and concern. His mouth is moving but I can't hear what he's saying. Four picks up the pocketknife and I freeze. What is he doing? I start screaming again and I hear his voice for the first time since he left my house.

"Tris, stop! I'm going to cut the tape off your wrists!" he says. I calm down enough for him to cut the ties. When he's done I scrunch up, pulling myself away from his. I bring my knees to my chest and start to sob controllably. I can see his hand in my peripheral vision, going to touch my hair but I swat his hand away.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me ever again! I'm dirty and used! Don't touch me!" I wail. I can see a body lying and groan on the floor of the forest.

"Nonsense." Four says. He comes by me and picks me up. One arm under my knees and one arm covering my shoulder blades. I don't have any more flight left in me so I just collapse in his arms. He walks up to Eric and gives him one last kick to his groin. I find myself smiling when he screams. And Four walks on. Somewhere during the walk I pass out.

I wake to the words 'Fear God Alone' written on a blank white wall. I'm scared for a second. _Where I'm I? _I hear to sound of running water but by a faucet. I see Four standing there his lip is bleeding and some of his knuckles are bruised. I see him make his way to a small refrigerator and pull out two ice packs. He starts to make his way to the bed I'm lying on when our eyes connect. He sits beside me and puts one of the ice packs under my head.

"Your mouth." I wheeze out. My throat feels raw and dry.

"That's none your concern, Tris." He says softly.

"What did you do with Eric?" I feel like I'm about to vomit when I say his name, to my luck I do.

"I took him the hospital about an hour ago," He says through gritted teeth. "In what condition… I don't know, but he'll live. I think."

"Good." I gasp.

"Tris, you need to tell me what hurts. I'll do my best to clean you up before I take you to the hospital."

"No. No hospital. I'm fine."

"Okay. The cut on head isn't deep enough to need stiches. Do you feel dizzy, confused, or have a headache?" I'm not dizzy or have a headache. I'm confused. Why was Four there? Why did Eric do that to me? Why I do I feel worthless and dirty? All of these questions feel my head I don't hear Four when asks me another question.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you listening?"

"Mmmmh." I say.

"What did I just ask?"

"Um. I don't know, Four. Please stop with questions and just patch me up." I say sluggishly.

"Okay. I'm going to need to see." He ask warily.

"See what?"

"Your… body?" he says looking down at his shoes, blushing.

"O…" My throat feels tight. I can't speak, I cough and continue. "Okay. But can I have your help sitting up?"

"Sure." He puts one arm around my shoulders and with his other hand, cradling my head. I sit up and let the covers fall, showing my bruised breasts, chest, arms, and stomach. My body doesn't look like my body, yet it moves when I move. It's more blue and black than flesh toned. He looks at me with sad eyes. Worried eyes. Concerned eyes. Lustful eyes. I find myself blushing, even though he would never want me now. I'm a dirty, broken, worthless girl.

"Tris? It's okay. It's just me here. You can let yourself go here." He soothes me.

"Thank you, Four." I whisper. I meant to say it louder but I can't manage it. I break down again. A couple tears to a steady flow of them. "A steam always turns into a river" my mother always says and she was right I soon find myself wailing and my face is hot. From anger and embarrassment. I haven't cried a lot in my life. I cried when my mother broke her arm when I was nine. I cried when Caleb went off to medical camp. I cried when I found out I was moving here. I have shed more tears in the last week than I have ever in my entire life. When I finally done crying again. I look at Four. He looks like he's discussing something in his mind.

"What is it, Four?" I squawk.

"Tobias." He says. "My name is Tobias."

"Tobias." I repeat. "I like it. Suits you."

I nap again this time in his arms. I don't know how I will recover from this but I'll do what ever I need to. Even if that means not going to the Pit again as a fighter. I fall asleep, awaiting my dreams the haut me but I don't have any that night. Too tired, I guess.

**Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_**Tris POV **_

I awake in his arms. He was watching me as I sleep, like a guardian angel. I still don't have any clothes on; just a black sheet. He moves a piece of hair from my eyes and kisses my temple. Lingering a bit long. I sigh.

"Do you feel like a shower?" he asks

"Yes, I don't make any comment about how badly I need one." I say.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replies.

"Are you going to help me?" I ask, blushing. He stands up with me still in his arms and walks over to the joined bathroom. He sits on the chair in the shower. He makes his way over to the shower, turning it on.

"I'll be outside. Do you-"I cut him off.

"No, stay with me. Please." I can feel my heart pick up in beats, my hands tingle, and my face turns red. He comes over to me and says:

"Okay… I have an idea. Be right back." Not so soon after, he comes back… shirtless. He has a pair of trunks on and a smile on his face. "I would have brought you a bikini but I don't own one."

I laugh. He gets back into the shower, picks me up, and puts me on his lap. I start to take off the sheet that covers my bare body. I notice how Tobias closes his eyes and smiles. I find myself smiling as well.

"I'm okay with you looking at me. I-I mean my cuts and bruises." That came out way wrong. He looks at me, but not at my body but at my eyes. I could get lost in his eyes forever. I wish I could, running away from my problems seems like the best option right now. He grabs a bar of soap and looks into my eyes again.

"Are you sure you want _me _to help you? Do you want me to call Christina or Shauna?"

"No, Tobias. I don't want anyone to know about last night…" my voice trails off. "I trust you."

"Say it again." He asks.

"Say what?"

"My name." he smiles.

"Tobias, I trust you. Completely." I say. He starts at my legs. They seem to have the most cuts. The soap burns my skin and I wince; digging my nails into Tobias's back. He also winces. I don't know why but I make a mental note to ask him. When he gets to my upper, inner thighs he stops. He doesn't verbally say it but he asks me with his eyes. _Are you sure?_ I nod and he continues. His touch doesn't remind me about Eric. He's soft and gentle. Eric was rough and brutal. His hands are nearing my folds, I moan quietly. Not wanting for his the hear me. I'm pretty sure did though, I'm starting to feel a bulge growing under me.

Once done with my legs, he washes my back. I straddle his lap and rest my head on his collarbone. I hear him groan as I shift; I accidently grinded my hips into his. He washes my stomach before he stops again. I nod once more. As he is washing away the dirt, one of his hands graze my nipple. I feel it getting hard, I never had that sensation before. I think Eric tried and failed, I try to block everything out from that night. Tobias finishes with washing my hair. I must have fallen asleep because I don't remember him washing it out.

"Tris?" Tobias says, waking me up.

"Yeah?" I say in a comatose voice.

"It's time to get out." He says sadly.

"Okay. Towel?" he hands me a black towel. I wrap it around my small, pale, bruised body. I try to walk but fail. Again. I crumple to my knees.

"Tris!" Tobias shouts. He catches my head before I hit the corner of the counter. "Tris! Tris are you okay?"

"Yeah, just dizzy." I say. He picks me up again but this time how a father would pick up his daughter. I wrap my legs his waist and weep into his neck. I have to stop crying; it's making me physical sick. He goes and sit on his bed and I straddle him again. He throws a soft blanket over me. It smells like sweat, metal, and… Tobias. "I'm sorry I'm so weak."

"You are NOT weak, Tris. You are the strongest person I know!"

"You are just so…" I search for the right word and it spills out of my mouth before I can stop it. "…Perfect."

"Nobody's perfect, Tris. I have my own demons too."

"How do you do it? Conceal your fear?"

"I make a decision. Let it take over or flight it." His eyes hurt.

"What are you hiding, Tobias?" I ask.

"My father… My father-"He is cut off by a car door slamming shut. As if on cue, his father is in the driveway. Not walking very straight, I remember what Christina said about him being an alcoholic. The front door is getting unlocked. "Fuck! Under the bed- wait no the closet!" He murmurs urgently. He shoves me gently into the closet; covering me with his clothes. "Please be quiet and don't ever come out I get you! Tris, I-"get cut off again by a yell.

"TOBIAS!" someone shouts, I assume it's his father.

"Yes, sir." Tobias answers.

"What are you doing in your room?" the man jeers.

"I-I was taking a shower, sir."

"Don't lie to me! I'm your father and you will respect me!" I hear someone- probably Tobias- getting slapped.

"I'm not lying!" Tobias cries.

"This is for your own good." I hear Tobias's father say. What does that mean? Next thing I hear is a slashing noise. I count. _One. Four. Six. Eleven. Twenty-one. Thirty-two._ I count to thirty-two until I hear something fall to the floor with a thud. "Who is she?" I hear the man say. I take a in a deep breathe.

"What?" Tobias says sounding weak. I remember Tobias leaving my thong on the foot of his bed. I thought I tucked it under the covers.

"Where is she?!" he yells again.

"I don't know who you are talking about!" he's starting the sound desperate.

"I will find her. You know this house isn't that big. And when I find her, it's not going to be pretty." The man says. I hear rumbling around like someone trying to find a small, diamond ring. The closet door opens, and I freeze. For the time being I'm covered in Tobias's clothes, take those away and I'm completely vulnerable again. He tugs at a shirt that's covering my toes. I hear him snicker and grab a fist full of my hair. I yelp and he drags me out of the closet by my hair. I see Tobias lying on the ground, his own blood pooling around him. Tobias's father throws my naked body on the floor in front of Tobias.

"I'm sorry," I say to Tobias.

"Did you do this to this whore?" Tobias's father sneers.

_Play along, _Tobias mouths to me. I nod "Yeah, so what?" Tobias says.

"Good job, son. You've finally have made me proud" he says.

"Thanks, Marcus," Tobias yanks my wrist so I stand. "Can I finish what I started?" Tobias says sounding bored.

"Go head, son. Have a _fun_ night!" Marcus says. Before he leave, he slaps Tobias's shoulder and my unclothed ass. Marcus closes the door and Tobias locks it. He turns to me with sad, sorry eyes. Walks over to me and throws me on the bed. I'm shocked and I freeze again. Tobias comes over and straddles me and leans his head down.

"Knowing my father, he's probably listening to us, I'm sorry" he whispers. "So we got to keep acting" I nod "Scream." He says. And I do. We continue to act until we hear footsteps going down stairs. We make our way to the shower again. This time I help him. I sit on his lap while I work on his chest. I notice how all his muscles stand at attention. I look into his eyes and he smiles. It's weird to be smiling at such a tragic time. He kisses my forehead. The water is still hot, but I shiver anyway.

"Are you cold?" he asks.

"No." I rest my head on his bare chest.

"Tris, what is it?"

"Why me? I'm beaten and battered. Skinny and pale. I'm not pretty-"He laughs and kisses my temple.

"I like the way you look. You are drop dead gorgeous in my eyes" he kisses my cheek. "And if no one can notice that, then they are blind." He stares down into my eyes. I push my lips up to his. At first I'm shocked at what I'm doing but I can't help it. He connects our lips. The kiss is shallow at first but he deepens it. At that moment I forget about everything. Eric, Marcus, our bareness and focus on what's important. This kiss.

**Sorry this chapter is everywhere. But the ideas just kept coming to me. Review Please! Oh and I don't have an updating schedule. I try to update as much as I can, so you can just expect a couple chapters a week. I probably wouldn't update until next week. Sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update, I just started school… Again! Ugh. Anyways I like to see reviews! Good or Bad… Well mostly good. Without further interruptions here is chapter 9! **

_**Tris POV**_

That night I fall asleep with him. Not on him but beside him. He drapes his strong arms around me like a cage; trying to protect me from the outside world. I might not have any cloths on, but I feel the warmest I've felt in years. My mother did the same to me when I was just seven at my grandfather's funeral. My father cried that day; it's the only time I've seen a man cry. Tobias's breathes become steady and even; he fell asleep. I watch his muscles relax and contract. The rhythm sends me into a dead-like sleep.

I wake the next morning feeling cold; he is no longer beside me. I get up and stare at my bare body in the mirror next to his dresser. It's green and pink, almost like an alien. The shallow cuts on my thighs are almost healed, but the memory will stay with me forever. I have a greenish- blue spot on my ribs again. I have been here for almost three days, my family thinks I'm at Christina's house. They would flip if they knew I was at a boy's house. I hate lying to them, but I know if I go home I will be unprotected by the outside dangers. I make my way over to the bathroom when the door swing open. Tobias stands with a towel around his waist and water glistening in his short, dense hair. I look from his abs to his chest, to his lips-which are smirking-, to his eyes. All I want to do is wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to a kiss.

"So do I," Tobias says.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I say, he nods rapidly. I can feel my face grow red and my hands start to tingle again.

"Would you like to join me for a shower?" he asks.

"Didn't you just get out of the shower?"

"Yes, _but_ I'm a teenage boy, I need quite a few showers throughout the day." He says matter-of-factly.

"I think I can take _one_ shower by myself." I say, starting to blush again. He pouts but _eventually _concedes. I turn the water on scorching hot, well I would have if Tobias didn't take all of the hot water. I let it burn my shallow cuts- as if the water is healing me. I sit in the shower until my hands turn into dried grapes. I reach out to grab a towel but only finding nothing. Damn it, that sneaky bastard stolen them. I let out a growl of intolerance, I can hear him start to snicker through the door. I have no other option. "Tobias, where are all your towels?" I question.

"Oh, you know… out here." He replies.

"Well can I have one?" I ask, starting to get irritated.

"Sure! But you gotta unlock the door and let me in." he says.

"Okay, but please don't look." I plead.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he says cheerfully. I unlock the door and he stars to come in, "Here you go Trissy poo." He hands me a black towel.

"Thank you, Tobias." I say.

"No problem Trissy poo,"

"Don't me that annoying name!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to piss off Ms. Queen,"

"You probably wouldn't like it is I called you "Toby" would you?"

"Only if _you_ call me that." he says. With the towel secured around my chest I run over to him and wrap my arms around his neck, but I don't kiss him. I sweetly just rub my nose on his. He goes into kiss me but I dodge it and he kisses my neck instead, teasing him. He kiss my jaw, cheek and nose before he makes it to my lips. When our lips connect, it sends a shock through my body. His arms wrap around my small waist, puling me closer. His tongue runs along my bottom lip, and I let him in. Our kisses are in sync. They are passionate and gentle. Until our tongues find each other, then it's like a civil war. I let him win anyway. His hands slide down to my hips and he squeezes them. I forgot for a moment that we are just in towels and that mine is slipping. We walk back to his bed, not breaking the kiss, and sit with me straddling him. I haven't notice it until now, but there in a bulge growing under me. I try not to move my hips too much, so I don't accidentally brush off his towel. He puts one of his hands on the small of my back. He grips my towel slightly telling me he wants it off. I break the amazing kiss after what feels like minutes, but in reality it's been two hours. I make a mistake. I let one tear fall. My dam of security has finally crumbled and _he_ broke it.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready for that yet." I say weakly. I don't want to stop and it kills me to say this to him, but I think I need to mend what Eric did to me before I start something up.

"Don't be. I understand. And I'll wait for you, Tris." He says in his deep, low, soothing voice.

"Thank you, you're amazing. Have I told you that before?" I say.

"I don't know, you'll have to say it again." He says smirking. I love his smirk, it's so… Tobias. There's no other word for it.

"You're Amazing, Tobias." I say. He leans into me again and kisses my cheek. I loosely wrap my arms around his neck, giving him a small, sweet peck on the lips. As I'm about the hop off him the door flies open. Our mouths drop and so do theirs.

**I have finally did a cliffhanger! Yay! Okay you guys please review! I'll try to update again tomorrow night but no promises! Please ****REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_**Tris POV**_

_Our mouths drop and so do theirs. _Standing in the doorways is Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and _Caleb? Oh shit Caleb! _We all just stare at each in silences till Uriah breaks the ice.

"So… We'll be going now…" he says shyly. Uri is never shy. I look at Caleb and he is redder than blood itself.

"BEATRICE! WHAT THE FUCK! I THOUGH YOU WERE ARE CHRISTINA'S NOT SLEEPING AROUND WITH HIM!" Caleb screams at me.

"First, it's Tris. Second I lied. Third I'm not "sleeping around" with anyone!" I yell the last sentence. Caleb comes over and yanks my wrist to pull me off of Tobias. When I try to stay planted he grabs my forearm. Bad idea. When he is able to lift me up, my towel slips and falls to the ground. I'm standing there with five boys looking at me. Tobias comes over and shields me with his body; pulling me into a hug. Caleb saw my bruises and cuts.

"DID YOU DO THIS TO MY SISTER?" Caleb hurls himself at Tobias. Failing miserably. Tobias pins him down on the ground. The second Tobias's body leaves mine I jump under the covers of his bed. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"I didn't do anything to your sister. You should be thanking me not trying to attack me," Tobias says in his low, intimidating voice.

"Thanking you? For trying to take advantage of my little sister?" Caleb says, still fighting to get back up.

"She isn't your 'little anything'" Tobias responds. "Now, I'd appreciate it if you would get the hell out of my house." Tobias stands, letting Caleb go.

"Come on Tris, let's go home." Caleb says to me.

"No. I'm not going home. Caleb the person who attacked me is still out there," I say. My throat tightens when the though came to my mind. _I have to tell Caleb EVERYTHING._

"Whoever it is, I'll protect you." Caleb says pulling me into a hug. I nod and look towards Tobias.

"Can I have a minute?" I ask Caleb.

"Sure, I'll be out in the car." He says with a sad, small smile. I nod again. Once everyone is out, I meet Tobias's gaze.

"Are you sure you want to go?" he says, pouting. I roll my eyes and walk over to him with his sheets still around my body. I go on my tiptoes one land a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He tilts his head to face me. Cupping my face with his long fingers that lop into my hair, he slowly goes down for a kiss.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." I say with a conniving smile.

"You better." He rubs his nose against mine.

"See you tomorrow. Oh and can I barrow a shirt and maybe some shorts?" I ask.

"Anything for you, Ms. Queen. Here." I put on a black V-neck and basketball shorts. I walk out, feeling his eyes burn into my back.

**Okay don't be mad! But this is kind of like Chapter 10: part 1. I'm tired and have school in the morning. Ewww. The part two will be updated either Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday of NEXT week. The next part is also going to be violent and… okay no spoilers. But it'll be graphic. So look out for Chapter 10: part 2 next week! And please review. Am I going to have to be one of those writers that have review requests? Example: 25 reviews for Chapter 11, or something? No but I do like to read your guy's responds to my writing. Okay now PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Live Long and Prosper**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**See I told you I would be back with Chapter 11! But I did lie about this chapter being violet. Sorry but next chapter!**

_**Tris POV**_

I have never wanted to leave Tobias's side since the recent event that have unfolded in the past week, but I know if I don't leave with Caleb, he will tell our parents. When I reach the passenger side door, I feel exposed to the world again. I move robotically, staring into space. Caleb and I have a closer bond than most siblings. We practically do everything together, beside the summers when he has left for Med Camp. We are almost to our house when Caleb decides to speak.

"Tris, you _are_ going to tell me what happened this weekend," he states. I run through a list of answers. _I was almost raped; Four saved me and took care of me; Four and I are together; No, Four and I didn't have sex or anything; I almost died. _I don't know how to explain my actions over the past week. I chose the answer that is most accurate.

"I almost died, but Four saved me. Helped me through a rough patch in my life," I manage to get out.

"Did he ask for any _favors_ in return?"

"No! Caleb, Four's not like that. I chose to be with him. I'm not forced to do anything that I don't want to." At that, he shuts up. "Caleb?" he hums in response. "Please, don't tell dad and mom about this." He swerves the car onto the side of the rode and looks at me with a stern expression.

"Tris, you know I love you right?" this time I hum to reply. "I don't want you to get hurt. Just don't get hurt by this guy, okay?" I lean over and give him a bone-crushing hug. We pull back, I smile at him and he returns it. Pulling back onto the road, I can't stop thinking about Tobias and what tomorrow will bring. We pull up to our house, I notice how our parents aren't home yet. This will give me a chance to make a mends. I will cook dinner tonight.

I find some frozen chicken, pasta noodles, and some different cheeses. Chicken Alfredo. When I begin to cook, Caleb waltzes in quietly and start to clean the dishes that I have made dirty. He has always be so selfless, it drives me crazy. When dinner is almost done I hear a car pull up in the drive way.

"Hey Caleb, hey honey" my parents say together. "Bea, dinner smells great! Thank you,"

"No problem, I haven't been home in a while." I say.

"Oh, yes! How was Christina's?" my mom asks.

"Great!" I exclaim.

"Wonderful! Let's eat!" she says. I hate lying to her, but the truth would be too hard to explain right now.

We eat dinner as a family again. We haven't gotten to do this since we left Arizona. My dad has been playing "catch up" these last few weeks and hasn't been home until late at night. Its nice to have the family all back. We continue to talk and tell jokes until I excuse myself from the table. I'm exhausted. I take a quick shower and throw on an exercise bra and boy-shorts underwear. When I look at the time again, I can't believe it's midnight. I slowly succumb to the darkness. I feel cold without Tobias's warmth next to me. I can faintly hear the cars passing on the street. I flutter my eyes open when I hear my bedroom door open. At first I think it's my mom to come say good night, but a heavy, familiar body pounces on me. My eyes widen and I start to thrash. I feel a pinch on the side of my neck and hear his menacing voice whisper to me:

"You are not going anywhere. You're all mine."

_Eric._

**Duh, Duh Da! Cliffhanger! Eric is back! Sorry I'm so mean to do this to you guys… again! But there's Chapter 11! Okay I was a little disappointed when I only got three reviews for Chapter 10! There are 42 followers (thanks for following too!) There should be at least five to ten reviews a chapter or something! I'm not going to stop updating or anything! Just tell me YOUR feeling about the chapters! Once again REVIEW PLEASE! Review Goal: at least five reviews for this chapter since its short.**

**Live Long and Prosper**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Warning: Rape and smut**

_**Tris POV**_

_Eric._

My eye lids begin to feel heavy and droopy, but I continue to kick and punch everywhere. My moves are stiff and weak. With one finial punch to his chest, I fall into oblivion.

When I come to, my head in pounding; like a car in a head on collision. My vision is lacking as well. Darken edges and black spots enclose my eyes. I blink them out and take a look around. I'm in a medium sized, blank room. White walls and carpet, a toilet, faucet, and a small bed. No windows. With my senses coming back to me, pain is the first thing I feel.

Everything hurts.

Attempting to sit up sends a jolt of pain through my side, but almost instantly subsiding to a dull throb. I look down to my side and seeing that I'm still my sports bra and lacy boy-short panties, Christina brought for me. But my body is far from beautiful. I have a large, dark bruise covering the right side of my ribcage. I lightly touch it and wince immediately when my fingers just brush over it.

My head gravitates towards the squeaky door that is opening. Heavy footsteps followed closely by lighter ones. I painfully turn my head to them. One of whom I don't know, he spends most of his time with some guy named Drew and a masculine looking girl, Molly. I'm confused about why he is here. The other, my reality nightmare. Eric.

"What do you want?" I snap, crossing my arms over myself. Modesty is probably not the most important thing right now but it comes naturally. "And who the hell are you?" I say to the boy standing beside Eric. I notice how their smirking, the same exact smirk.

"You'll find out soon enough. And this is Peter, my little brother." Eric says, taking a step closer to me.

"What _is_he doing here?" I ask, hoping I don't get the answer I'm forming in my head.

"He's here to… observe and interact." A sadistic grin spreads across both of their faces. "See Tris, I was wrong about last time. Outside, where anyone and everyone can hear. I intend to finish what I started with you. Peter needed companionship of a girl. So once we're done with you. I'll dispose of you. But first I need some pleasuring done."

"What makes you think I know how?" I question, swallowing the lump in my throat. Eric laughs.

"I know you do." Eric sneers.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't do anything with you," I say and clenching my teeth.

"We can have this the easy way or the hard way, Tris. Which will it be?" I meet Eric's gaze, forcing and my anger and frustration into it.

"We aren't doing anything." I snap. Eric raises a heavily pierced eyebrow at me and shakes his head. I squeeze my crossed arms over my chest protectively.

"You choose this, Tris." He tackles me to the ground before I could out run him, I struggle against him. "If you stop moving, it'll be less painful." He spits at me, but I continue to fight. His face is turning red from exertion. "Peter! Bring the handcuffs!"

I can hear Peter's footsteps echo throughout the hallway, he comes back with black and silver handcuffs. Eric throws my up onto the bed and puts my hands above my head, pushing my shoulder blades into the hard mattress beneath me. Peter then hands something metallic and long to Eric. A knife. I freeze up again when I see it.

"Mhhh let's see what you are hiding under that shirt, shall we?" Eric sneers and Peter smirks. At this angle Peter could take down Eric just by a straight punch to the jaw, but I doubt he'd help me; he's going to get some as well. By the time I register what Eric just said, my shirt is already halfway ripped opened. I start to thrash again but only meet a cool blade pressed against my chest. I let out a bloodcurdling scream, hoping it'll catch someone's attention, but it's no use.

I have decide that in-order to show them that this attack has no effect on me; I will not cry, at least not in front of them. So I just lie there while Eric continues to cut my shirt open. I can see Peter in the corner of my eye; licking his lips. The thought of someone else touching me again brought burning tears to the back of my eyes. I close them in hope that this nightmare will end. Sure enough I'm brought back to reality when I feel the cool fall air hit my stomach.

"Open your eyes, Tris." Eric whispers, his lips barely touching my ear. I comply forcing all of my hatred into it. "Good, my little whore. I thought you would be easy to train." He smirks.

"Eric, we still have the pants to work on, too." Peter says with a light laugh. I feel the dinner I just eat rising in my throat. Eric nods and proceeds with cutting my pants off. I lie there, just in my sports bra. I can see the boys' pants getter two sizes too small. Peter is the first to take off his shirt and Eric closely follows. They look at each other for a second then turning back to me with a wicked smirk on their faces. Eric rips off the bra I was wearing and replaces it with his hands; rubbing each of my nipples with a brutal pinch at the end, while Peter gets to work on my clit. Peter rubs it harder than that night with Eric; making me bite my lip to stifle a whimper. After what feels like hours of them torturing me, Eric swats Peter's hand and takes off his pants with his boxers in tow. His dick seems bigger than the last time I saw it. The bile in the back of throat seems to be getting bigger and bigger by the seconds. Peter's pants and boxers are now in the pile of clothes besides the bed as well. Eric spits on his hand and runs it over his length to lubricate it; Peter does the same. Eric aligns himself up to my core, putting the head into me again. I hope Tobias will somehow run through that door and save me. My thoughts are broken by an earsplitting scream coming from my mouth as Eric shoves his whole length inside me; not even bothering to be gentle as this is my first time and probably last. He continues to thrust into me until an animalistic groan surges through his mouth.

He pulls out and I'm immediately reentered by Peter. I get a glimpse of Eric's cock; it's slick with his cum and my blood. All I see is red. The same nonhuman groan erupts from Peters mouth as well when his finish. He pulls out, slower than Eric; like he's taking it all in. Both boys pull up their pants leaving their shirts around their necks as if they just got out of the gym. Leaving me naked, sweaty, and bloody, Peter takes off my hand cuffs. I pull my hands back to my chest and roll to my side, facing my back to them. I hear them chuckle, but my ears sound like they have been stuffed with cotton balls. I hear them slam the door shut and I finally burst into sobs. My body shaking so hard it hurts. And the one thing that comes to my mind:

_What about date with Tobias tomorrow?_

**Chapter 12. Its dark, I know but only a few more darkish chapters then happy ones again! This is a longer chapter which means MORE REVIEWS! I was so ecstatic when I saw 9 reviews for chapter 11! So, I'm gonna say about 15ish reviews for this chapter! Good or Bad, it's YOUR feelings! REVIEW! **

**Live Long and Prosper **


	13. NOT AN UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

**NOT AN UPDATE, Soooo SORRY.**

**So sorry guys but this is not an update **** I feel really terrible about not updating but I don't feel so great. Headache, jaw pain, ear pains. I'm sorry but Chapter 13 will defiantly be out next week! So keep an eye out for it! Once again I really truly super sorry about not updating this week! Please don't hate me! Also do you guys what a chapter or two from Tobias's POV? Please tell me in the reviews! Thanks again for being so understanding! PM if you guys have any ideas of your know! **


	14. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Warning: Smut.**

**_Tris POV_**

My weeps rock me back and forth for what feels like an entirely. My whole body – especially between my legs – aches like someone got a bread knife and shoved it deep into me. I can't stand to think what else they have planned for me. I have a feeling that it involves a lot more torture which they call 'pleasure'. I must have fainted as I sobbed because the next thing I know, I'm awoken by the door flying open and Eric standing in the door way.

"Time for your shower, Stiff." Eric says with a snicker.

"Stiff?" I question, my voice sounds shaky and weak, and I wish it didn't.

"Yeah, that's Peter's and mine new nickname for you. You were very stiff yesterday." He says with a smirk.

All I want to do is yank each of his eyebrow piercings out, one by one and dragging it out so it is extremely painful. The kind of pain he and his asshole of a brother put me through. I must have token to long because in an instant, Eric's hand is firmly clamped around my forearm and dragging me out of 'my room'. Standing sends a jolt of pain between my legs, I shake uncontrollable.

"Are you deaf, Stiff?" Eric questioned me as we made are way down an unfamiliar hallway. Eric doesn't realize that my short legs can't keep up with him. He is literally dragging me to an unknown destination. We arrive at a dark-red door that is twice my size. Eric fumbles with something in his pocket—a key. He finally manages to get the door open, he throws my naked body onto the hard, cold floor of a bathroom.

"Clean yourself up, slut. I hate fucking a dirty whore." He slam the door in my face; my eyes are burning. _Dirty Whore?_Does he think I chose this? When I finally have enough strength to pull myself off the ground, I peer into the shower. Turning it onto a scorching hot, secretly hoping that it will take all the hot water. I sit on the floor of the shower and let my tears fall freely but silently.

The white tile of the shower turns a disturbing shade of brown; a mix between my blood and the dirt from my legs, I assume they dragged me. I wish the water would not only clean my physical scraps, but also my mental and emotional ones as well. As I get lost in my thoughts some questions run through my mind: Today was going to be mine and Tobias's first actual date, will he think I stood him up? Is he calling my phone right now? I wonder what everyone thinks happened to me. Do they even notice I'm gone? I wish I could see Tobias's face one more time and tell him I love him and I'm sorry for not fighting for my freedom harder. Wait, did I just say love him? Do I really, truly love anyone and will anyone love me in return? I shove my head between my knees and sob lightly. All I want is to die. Get out of this hell hole and never come back. I actually miss the night Eric attacked me and Tobias comforted me.

My thoughts are interrupted by the door opening, trying to go unnoticed by nowadays I see and hear little everything. I look up and see Peter's menacing eyes locked onto mine.

"What do you what? Can't I just have a shower to myself?" I spit the word out at him. He just looks are me with a smirk playing on his lips as he start to peel off his shirt. My eyes go with when I realize what he intendeds to do next. He processed with stepping out of his pants. I can see a slight lump forming in his boxers. Swallowing the bile that threatens to come up, I hug my knees closer to my chest than before. He lets out a throaty laugh and slips his thumbs under the waistband of his briefs. In one swift motion his underwear is gone. He stands there naked, his cock semi-erected, the head of his member is shiny with pre-cum. I shut my eyes hoping to hide the tears.

The noise of a thud bring me back to my horrifying reality, Peter has just joined me in the shower. He grabs my wrist, forcing me onto my knees. The hard shower floor hurts my knees but I don't dare to complain. He then brings my hand up to his slightly hardened member and firmly wraps my hand and his cock.

"Squeeze it," Peter commands. I squeeze with all my strength, hoping that it will hurt his 'jewels' but instead getting the opposite reaction. He moans like a dying animal and pants like a middle aged man who just ran a marathon. He pumps my hand up and down the full length of his dick, my wrist and knees are getting sore now. He whispers something incoherent, which makes me stop.

"Did I tell you to stop? No!" he yells in my face. I resume pumping him. "Suck it" he groans

"What?" I ask disgustedly.

"I said SUCK IT, BITCH!" he grabs a fist full of hair that makes me open my mouth to yelp. As I whimper, he thrusts his member deep into my throat, making me gag and choke. He moves my head using my hair, making me sick to my stomach. I can feel his cock pulsing in my mouth and not even a minute later, a warm, salty substance fills my mouth, I cough. "Swallow it" Peter says looking at me, but I do the exact opposite; I puke. Throwing up everything I've eaten in the last seventy-two hours. Peter slaps me across my face and wraps his other hand around my neck, cutting off my air flow.

"What the fuck! I gave you an order and you disobeyed me!" He screams at me. I had hoped that his grip on my neck would not falter, then I could pass out before thing escaladed but he quickly put his hands back in my hair. With one yank, I'm on my feet again and pinned to the shower wall. Normally I would have taken him down without a fight, but in my current state; I can barely walk. Peter lifts me up, like a father would pick us his child, and drives his massive cock into me. I make a noise that sounds between a sob, scream, and whimper, but no tears. He steps back from the wall—which was supporting most of my weight—making me wrap my arms around his neck and legs around his waist to avoid being dropped. He puts his hand on the wall behind my head and leans in, trapping me like a cage. He plunges in and out, over and over again with imaginable force that makes me bounce up and down on him.

"Stop! Please! Just stop!" I wail, but he continues without hesitation. I try and forget I'm here and go to my happy, safe place. Tobias. I wonder if this is what it would feel like to be with him. My body seems to be working with my mind because with one final push from Peter, an indescribable bliss washes over me, but it feels foreign, wrong. I'm completely disgusted with myself. I'm not attracted to Peter nor Eric, but Tobias is different, despite what Christina says. But now I'm positive that he'll never want me. A 'dirty whore', Eric was right. I am a dirty whore now. Now and Forever.

Thrusting into me relentlessly, making my legs tired of holding on, after what feels like hours of him pounding my slit, he finally cums and stops dead in his tracks. Panting, he kisses my jawline making it all the way down to my breasts and biting each of my nipples before pulling his slimy dick out of me. He lets me drop to the hard, mucky floor. I sigh in relief as he makes his way out of the bathroom, done with me… for now at least.

**Alright there's chapter 13! I wasn't feel to good last night so that's why I didn't update but I feel better this morning and now you guys have an update! Tobias's POV chapters will be smaller than Tris's because I have no idea how to write like a eighteen year old boy! Maybe I could get my boyfriend to help, but he already thinks I'm a nerd for writing my Fanfictions! As I always say…REVIEW! I'm up to 61 followers! So exciting! But Please review I love to read what YOU guys think! **

**Live Long and Prosper**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tobias's POV**

I've called Tris about a million times and still no answer. Did I do something to make her upset with me? Was it when I tugged on her towel? Is she afraid of me? One more phone call and that's it.

"Hello?" a familiar female voice says.

"Christina, have you talked to Tris lately?"

"No, Four did you do something with her? God, I thought I told you to be good to her! This is her first time at a new school and she doesn't need you to break her heart! Are crazy or something?" Chris yells through the phone.

"No! Chris, I haven't touched her! Stop accusing me of doing thing I haven't done! I would have told you!" I yell as well.

"Four, you are like my big brother, you have told me everything! What are you hiding?" her voice hushed. I haven't told her everything. I haven't told her about my abuse, my lying, and my virginity. I've told everyone that I like to take girls home and seduce them into sleeping with me. That's not true, they are the ones who tried to sleep with me. I always say no and they just we did it. So I let people have an imagination. People think I'm a man whore but really I'm a eighteen-year-old virgin. One thing I wish not to share with anyone.

"Four? Are you there?" Chris pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Chris, I need to tell you something..." I say unsurely.

"Four you know you can tell me anything," she says warily.

"I'mavirgin." I speed say.

"Excuse me... What!"

"I'm a virgin..." I say slowly and pronounce each word precisely, letting her take all in.

"Four, don't lie to me! Stop making stupid, stupid excuses!" that breaks me.

"Chris, I'm not fucking lying! I'm not making a fucking excuse! Please believe me! I would never hurt Tris intentionally!" I scream at her. I know I'm throwing all my anger at her, but I can't help it.

"You're no-not lying to me? "She hiccups.

"No. No bullshit excuse, no lying. The hard honest truth." I say trying to keep my voice steady. Suddenly, there's a burst of laughing coming out of the speakers. Why is she laughing at me! Does she not see I'm worried about Tris?

"Christina, it's not funny. Please forget it. Anyhow, have you seen or heard from Tris today?" I ask trying to contain my anger.

"No, Four, why?"

"She said we would hang out today and she hasn't even texted me."

"That's odd, Tris is usually always on time,"

"That's what worries me. Chris, Tris got attacked a few nights ago." I murmur though the phone.

"What do you mean she got 'attacked'" her voice is laced with concern.

"I mean she... She doesn't want anyone to know."

" God dammit, Four, just tell me!"

"She was-s... almost... r-raped," I stutter and I can hear Christina gasp in shock.

"Who?" she sound stern and outraged.

"Eric."

**Tris POV**

Warning: Rape.

I have made tiny tally marks with my finger nail into the floor beside my bed to count how many days I've been stuck I here. Eleven miniature lines have been racked up. I have a 'schedule' as well; two beatings a day and I've been forced to pleasure them eight times already. Sometimes it's Peter, sometimes it's Eric, and on every many occasions it's both.

I have been waiting for over a week for someone to come and save me from my hell. I haven't heard a single thing about my abduction and I'm probably going too fucked to death before anyone comes knocking on my door.

My thoughts a broken with Eric busting down the door down.

"Time to make my dinner, Stiff," Eric says, grabbing a fist full of my hair. Lately he and Peter have been making me do useless chores. It's quite odd of them but it's either do the task or get beaten. Every time I wake up I'm bare. They haven't bothered to put any cloths on me, they'll probably just tear them away the second I get them on. I've given up on modesty, once I tried and Peter had his second round.

"What is it today, Eric?" I glare at him. He chuckles softly before stomping over to me, slapping me across my face. I cradle my face with my hands.

"When I say something, it's not your job to ask questions," he hisses. "You know what forget it I don't want you filthy hands touching my dinner." he states quietly. Quiet is deadly when it comes to Eric. He comes closer to me like a cheetah would he's next meal. On instinct I cower back and look down. I don't see it but I know Eric is smirking. He has made me a coward. I'm no longer the brave girl I was in Arizona, but a cowardice woman who is too afraid to fight back.

Eric knows I will not struggle against him. I hate myself more than I do Eric or Peter, because I was too weak to stand up for myself.

Eric now stands in front of me, a slight grin appears on his face. His eyes dart from me to the bed behind me. "Go lay down, Stiff," Eric says, his lips just brushing up against my ear. From the sickening smile that grows across his lips I know my face has fear written all over it. I know I should be used to doing what he and Peter say, but my legs don't make the connection to my brain; I stay standing.

Eric snickers to himself and shakes his head. He cups the back of my head with one hand and strokes my hair; as if he were my lover not my abuser. But that "soothing" gesture is broken in zero seconds flat, he grabs me by my throat, again, and throws my exposed body like a rag doll onto the bed. After assaulting me four times, I gave up on trying to get away. It was no use, I would just lose all my energy. So I just lie there until they're finished with me.

While I get repositioned on the bed, Eric is fumbling with his belt buckle. Once his pants are gone, there's no stopping what comes next. He's acting very strange tonight, which worries me. He takes my hands and pulls them above my head. I'm freely open to him. No cloths, no protection. They ripped that away from me the second they touch me. Eric slowly drapes his rough hands over the sides of my breasts, sliding his hands down to my waist and back again. He bends down kissing my collarbone and makes a straight line down to my bellybutton. He looks down to our conjoined thighs and smirks before plunging into me. He groans and I gasp; trying to hold back my tears. They are not tears of pain but tears of emotional pain. Every time he 'gets off', I lose a little more of my dignity. He thrusts become faster and deeper and sooner that later he cums inside me. When I think he is going to pull out, he just shoves himself deeper and deeper into me. I feel like a nail being hammered into a bed. He does this until he can longer continue. With us both out of breath, I close my eyes and take in the reality of what just happened; again. He lies on top of me for what feels like hours, when he does our bodies are stuck together by our sweat and his cum. With my eyes still closed I feel a intolerable pain shoot through my left shoulder. I scream at the top of my lungs and open my eyes to see what the cause of this massive surge of discomfort was. A knife sticks out of my shoulder. I become somewhat dizzy before I fall into an unknown space.  
**  
****There's Chapter 15! That was the last of the dark stuff and now into the happy-romantic aftermath of this part in Tris's life! I hope you guys enjoyed Tobias's POV. Please review and follow! 73 followers! Thanks so much for supporting my story! ******

**Live Long and Prosper**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Tobias's POV**_

It's been twelve days and the FBI has finally got a warrant to search Eric and Peter's house. I begged the police to let me come along but they said I would just cause chaos. Chris came over to help settle my nerves a little. She makes the best coffee I've ever had and she is a very good listener.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks while handing me another cup of coffee.

"I'm just so worried about her. I've finally found the girl of my dreams and she got ripped away from me before I even got a chance with her. She will probably never ever want to see another man's face. Never want to be close with anyone." I go on and on, talking about how I miss her so much. I didn't even realize I was crying until I see Chris's hand come up to my face to wipe the tears away.

"Four?" she asks softly.

"Yes, Chris?" my voice is weak and shaky.

"Tris will be okay, you'll be okay. You guys will be okay. You just have to patient." she kisses a tear off my cheek. I turn to look at her. Christina is like my best-lady-friend. She always does the right things, or at least tries.

Right now, all I want to have Tris back in my arms, but she not here and Christina is. I can see the tears forming in her eyes as she stares into mine. She looks so beautiful, and I need to take my mind off of Tris; at least for a few moments. I gently tuck a lose strand hair behind her ear. I can feel her tense through my fingertips. I look at her eyes, then travel down to her nose, to her lips; they look more comforting than her words. I smash my lips onto hers without a second thought. She is stunned for a moment, then eases into the kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist and she loops her arms around my neck. We stay in this shallow kiss for a few more minutes, until I run my tongue along her bottom lip. She doesn't allow me to enter just yet, I grip her waist slightly hard and lift her onto my lap; and then I slid my tongue into her mouth.

She ran her fingers through my short hair and let out a small moan. I tugged at her shirt; indicating that I wanted it off. She complied. Chris wore a black and navy blue lacy bra. There were goose bumps all along her chest. I stared at her perfect curves before rejoining our lips. I traveled from her lips, to her jaw, down to her shoulder and finally to her neck. She slid her soft hands under my shirt, her warm hands snaked upwards from the small of my back to my neck again. I break the kiss for a moment and in one swift motion, I throw my shirt to the side of the bed.

I loon my hands down from her waist to her hips. It feels good to kiss again, to have a warm body against my own, to feel alive again. The last time I was in a situation like this, I was with Tris. The thought of her made me feel like a ton of bricks just fell on my chest.

"Chris?" I manage to say with her kissing my jaw line.

"Mmm." she groans and grinds her hips into mine.

"We can't do this." I gasp out. She pulls back and I can see it on her eyes that she knows we better stop before anything else goes on. A single tear streams out and runs down her cheek.

"I miss her. I'm worried about her, Four. What if she comes back, but not the same Tris that was taken away?" she says with hurt in her voice, I see it now. I was not the only one who needed the comforting. I was being selfish and taking Chris for granted. I wipe the tears off her cheek.

"Chris? Tris is a fighter, she'll make it back to us." with that in mind, we sit there and embrace one another. She cries on my chest while I rub small circles on her back. Her breaths even out and I know she has fallen asleep. I carefully lift her up and off my lap and set her down under the covers of my bed.

I decide to take a quick shower to help settle me down. Just as I'm drying my hair, my phone vibrates.

"Hello?" I answer it.

"Yes, Tobias Eaton?" a man says

"Yes, this is he." I say warily.

"We have just located ." he says with some pride in his voice. I stand there frozen. "He-Hello? ? Are you still there?" he asks with concern laced in his voice.

"When? Where? Is she okay? Is she hurt? When can I see her?!" I practically mix all my words together. But somehow he understood me.

"Tonight, a homeless woman found her body by a dumpster. She is in ICU right now, extreme dehydration, broken skin everywhere, and several severe concussions. You may see her tomorrow." he finishes, out of breath.

Tomorrow I will see Tris again.

Tomorrow I will see my love again.

Tomorrow.

_**Tris POV**_

I wake to an annoying beeping sound and a warm object around my hand. This doesn't feel like dying. Much more painful. I can hear a muffed voice and the pressure on hand increases in strength. My eye lids feel heavy and my shoulder is burning. I'm starting to hear the voice again, I have made out two words, 'are' and 'love'. My head starts to spin when I try to open my eyes. Once opened, the room looks like I'm moving on a carousel. The first thing my eyes register are the deep ocean-like eyes I've prayed to see again. My thoughts are clear for a moment, then like a wrecking ball, all my memories from the past week come back to me without a warning. I don't even remembering closing my eyes and falling back into the darkness that has kept me safe throughout my misery.

**Sorry I just had to put some Tobina in there! I totally ship them after Allegiant :'( I highly recommend reading 'Feel Again' if you ship Tobias/Christina! One of my favorite fanfics! Anyways, back on track I hope you guys like this chapter, and don't worry Eric and Peter will have some major shit to deal with. Please Review! I love reading them (just passed fifty reviews!) thank you so much! I love you all who review/follow/favorite! You guys are the best! R&R!**

**Live Long and Prosper**


	17. Not an Update

Sorry I haven't updated in like...three weeks! I feel terrible about that! But I have had some major writers block and I don't know if I'll continue on with this story. Sorry to whoever really liked this story I just don't know where to go from here. If you guys were to PM me some ideas, I could consider writing them. But I have been brainstorming some new stories. Please leave a review on which one you guys were to prefer reading first.

1.) The Things I Never Told You

One of those Tobias-and-Tris-knew-each-other-before-he-transferred, but with a major plot twist. Tobias and Tris met when he was 13 and she was 11. They were friends for two years before becoming secret boyfriend/girlfriend IN Abnegation. Before Tobias leaves for Dauntless, he and Tris have their special moment. War will occur one year AFTER Tris's initiation (if I feel like writing that long)

2.) Fallen For Four

If you guys have ever read the Hush Hush series then you should love this fanfiction. Tris will take the place of Nora and Tobias with exchange Patch/Jev. These two will find a way to escape the archangels. Same storyline as Hush Hush, but with the Divergent characters and my own little dash of drama.

Please leave a review on which one you guys want posted first!


End file.
